Insensé
by Cyanarc-en-ciel
Summary: Insensé était le seul mot convenant à leur relation contre-nature. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, mais une obsession, une malédiction. Le destin a décidé de les séparer, et ils ne se retrouveront que dans l'au-delà...


_**Résumé complet :** Insensé. C'est le seul mot qui pouvait convenir à cette relation contre-nature. Et pourtant, pourtant...Ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de penser l'un à l'autre. Rien ne pouvait présager cette obsession...Mais rien n'existera jamais entre eux de leur vivant. Le destin l'a décidé, et les a séparés. Ils ne se retrouveront pas, ou peut-être dans l'au-delà..._

_Amis du jour, bonjour !_

_Je vous présente une petite fic Madara/Karin. Ce couple est plutôt inhabituel, je n'ai jamais trouvé de fics sur eux, et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir cherché. J'ai donc décidé de pondre ce petit one-shot. La fic sera en deux parties : le point de vue de Madara en premier, celui de Karin en second._

_J'espère que ça vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions !_

_Rien ne m'appartient tout est à Masashi Kishimoto, personnages, lieux, histoire, ect._

* * *

><p>En un lieu inconnu, caché au reste du monde, l'homme songeait. Il savait que non loin de lui, un jeune homme dormait profondément. Ce jeune homme était de sa famille…Une famille connue pour son légendaire sharingan.<p>

Il aimait cette supériorité. Il avait toujours tout fait pour l'obtenir. Et ce garçon, ce jeune blanc-bec, qui pensait agir de sa propre initiative…ce petit imbécile ne se rendait même pas compte à quel point il était manipulé. Il était un jouet dans ses mains, il pouvait le manipuler comme il l'entendait, le modeler à sa façon. Cela avait été si facile…

L'homme sourit largement derrière ce masque qui dissimulait son identité depuis tant d'années. Il ne faisait que peu de cas de liens tels que l'amitié, l'amour, ou les liens familiaux…Tout ceci n'était diversions, de belles valeurs que les hommes mettaient en avant pour minimiser leurs crimes.

L'homme fixait la pleine lune, porteuse pour lui de tant d'espoirs…Bientôt. Il arriverait bientôt à son but. Il avait travaillé avec tellement de patience, était resté dans l'ombre si longtemps. Pour arriver à son objectif, il avait détruit des villages, des vies, des âmes. Tout ceci était sans importance, du moment qu'il arrivait à son but.

Et pourtant, même alors qu'il savait que le moment était proche, qu'une nouvelle grande guerre allait débuter, il n'arrivait pas à être satisfait.

Il allait bientôt être l'homme le plus puissant de l'univers, réceptacle de la créature ultime, Jûbi, mais un goût amer lui emplissait néanmoins la bouche. Grâce à cela, il allait amener la paix sur le monde, une paix certes fictives, mais une paix quand même. C'était le plus important, non ? Le monde allait enfin cesser de connaître des souffrances, pourquoi ces imbéciles de mortels se mettaient ainsi en travers de son chemin ? Quand allaient-ils enfin arriver à comprendre que c'était la seule solution ? L'homme est incapable de vivre dans la paix, si personne ne le guide, les guerres et la souffrance continueront, encore et encore. C'est pour mettre fin à ce cycle infernal qu'il travaillait. Et il ne lui restait plus que très peu de temps avant d'arriver à ses fins. Et pourtant, il n'était pas satisfait.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça auparavant. Tout ses rêves allaient se réaliser, et pourtant, il lui manquait encore quelque chose.

Quelqu'un.

Il secoua la tête, essayant de chasser cette pensée de son esprit. Il n'avait besoin de personne. Il était Uchiwa, immortel, tout-puissant. Il n'avait besoin de personne.

Surtout pas d'une personne comme…comme elle. C'était insensé tout de même, que ce soit à elle qu'il pense.

Elle n'était qu'une petite salope, une traînée, tout en elle le clamait, sa façon de se tenir, de s'habiller. Elle ne faisait que suivre les plus puissants, se mettant sous leur protection. Oh, bien sûr, elle avait des dons intéressants. C'est pour ça que le petit était parti la chercher. Il avait besoin d'elle pour ses plans. Elle ne s'était pas fait prier pour le suivre, il était sa proie. Bien sûr, l'attirance n'était pas réciproque. Le petit n'était pas genre à faire du sentiment. Avant elle, il y en avait eu une autre, cette fille aux cheveux ridiculement roses, cette ninja de Konoha, la compagne du réceptacle de Kyûbi. Un autre boulet, le petit avait le chic pour attacher à sa personne ce genre de cas. Mais il se fichait de ceux qui l'entouraient, brisant leur affection pour lui, foulant au pied ces sentiments indignes des grands hommes. Oh, ça, il avait du potentiel, le petit. Dommage, il ne connaîtrait pas la paix.

Il avait besoin de ses yeux pour son plan. Les lui prendre serait facile, très facile. Il pourra déployer toutes ses forces, jouer toutes ses cartes, il ne fait pas le poids, ne le fera jamais, même en cent ans. Personne ne fera le poids, jamais.

Ses pensées revinrent de nouveau à elle. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle le hante ainsi ? Elle n'avait rien fait, lui non plus, et pourtant, elle était là, pensée obsédante. Il n'avait pourtant rien ressenti quand le petit l'avait empalée en même temps que l'autre vieux croûton. Et puis, ils l'avaient abandonnée, là, tous les deux.

Elle était sûrement morte. Il n'avait rien ressenti en la laissant agoniser, et maintenant, elle ne quittait plus son esprit. Elle ne lui laissait plus un seul instant de répit. Le hanterait-elle de là où elle se trouve ? Après tout, qui sait ce qu'il y a après la mort ? Peut-être le considère-t-elle comme son vrai meurtrier ? Après tout, il avait poussé le petit à l'achever avant de l'abandonner.

Était-ce une erreur ? Avait-elle déjà envahi ses pensées et son cœur à ce moment-là ? Bien avant ? Lui qui était tout-puissant, il n'avait même pas la réponse à cette question. Il avait été trop pris par son projet pour penser à ce genre de choses. D'ailleurs, ça ne l'intéressait pas. Il ne pouvait pas s'encombrer de ce genre de sentiments parasites.

Mais une fois que tout serait terminé ? Une fois que le monde sera un paix, sous sa coupe ? Que fera-t-il ? Sera-t-il seul pour l'éternité, avec pour seule compagnie d'autres filles comme elle, qu'il utilisera un temps pour son bon plaisir puis éliminera ensuite ? Ce n'était pas une perspective réjouissante. Il ne sait pourquoi, mais elle, il l'aurait peut-être gardée. Sûrement, même. Son arrogance et son intelligence auraient été de bons divertissements pour son reste de vie à elle.

Mais de toute façon, ce n'était plus la peine d'y penser. Insensé, c'était juste insensé. Il ne devait pas avoir ce genre de pensées, ce n'était pas lui, mais juste une folie. De toute façon, elle n'était plus là. Mais lui, oui. Et il allait continuer son merveilleux projet, amener la paix sur le monde, lancer son projet « œil de lune ». Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

Et il n'échouerait pas, il le savait.

* * *

><p>La cellule était spacieuse, confortable. Elle avait tout ce qu'elle désirait, à condition de rester raisonnable, bien entendu. Elle n'en espérait pas autant en étant rapatriée à Konoha. Elle avait bien entendu subi de nombreux interrogatoires, mais elle n'avait jamais été maltraitée. Il faut dire aussi qu'elle avait très coopérative. Elle leur avait dit tout ce qu'elle savait sur eux, sans omettre le moindre détail.<p>

Elle avait été trahi, blessée dans son amour-propre, jusqu'au plus profond d'elle-même. Ils l'avaient trahie, tous les deux. Elle aurait dû s'y attendre, pourtant. Ils n'étaient pas hommes à s'encombrer d'une personne qui ne leur servait plus. Etaient-ils hommes, d'ailleurs ? Ou bien monstres, ou démons ? Elle ne pouvait pas en être sûre. Il lui semblaient qu'aucun des deux n'éprouvaient aucune émotion humaine.

Elle était surprise. Elle pensait avoir rencontré les pires ordures que la nature pouvait accorder aux hommes, mais eux deux dépassaient tout ce qu'elle avait déjà vu. Lui, surtout. Si elle n'en était pas tout à fait sûre pour Sasuke, lui était véritablement l'incarnation du Mal. Depuis quelques temps, elle ne cessait de penser à lui. Pourquoi ? Elle ne savait pas. Elle qui était pourtant sûre que son cœur tout entier appartenait à celui qui avait été longtemps considéré comme le dernier des Uchiwa.

Elle en avait pourtant rencontré un autre, le plus fameux, un des fondateurs même de Konoha. Elle qui pensait qu'ils étaient tous morts depuis longtemps, ceux de cette époque. Et non, il était encore là, lui, empli de haine brûlante, terrifiante. Elle était tétanisée à chaque fois qu'elle était en sa présence. Petit à petit, elle avait pourtant commencé à s'intéresser à lui. Oh, pas de la manière dont elle s'intéressait à Sasuke, bien évidemment. Elle appartenait à Sasuke, de corps, d'âme, d'esprit, tout entière.

Mais lui l'intriguait. Les rumeurs qui couraient sur lui, étaient-elles vraies, étaient-elles fausses ? Il était à la fois tout et son contraire. Il avait vu tant de choses. Bien qu'il soit apparemment léger, rien ni personne ne pouvait parvenir à lire en lui. Il était impénétrable, plus qu'un roc, plus qu'un diamant. Existait-il une roche, un métal plus dur que son cœur ? Elle ne pensait pas que ce soit possible.

Et elle avait poursuivi son inspection, l'observant discrètement, sans avoir l'air. Oh, si elle avait su ce qui allait arriver, elle n'aurait jamais essayé de le percer à jour. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle l'observait, passait du temps avec lui, il envahissait de plus en plus ses pensées. Elle en devenait obsessionnelle. La nuit, elle ne pouvait plus dormir, pensant à lui à chaque seconde qui passait. Elle savait qu'il ne dormait pas, il ne dormait pas beaucoup. D'ailleurs, dormait-il parfois ? Elle aurait été bien en peine de le savoir. C'était insensé, tout de même, comme situation. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas le laisser l'obséder ainsi !

Quand elle arrivait enfin à s'endormir, elle sombrait dans des rêves terrifiants, où il était présent, encore et encore, sans cesse. Lui, lui, lui. Il n'y avait plus que lui. Il lui tournait autour, riait de son rire machiavélique, disparaissait au moment où elle pensait mettre enfin la main sur lui. Elle se réveillait frissonnante de ces cauchemars, couverte d'une sueur froide, la respiration accélérée. Elle ne parvenait plus à faire abstraction de cette emprise malsaine qu'il avait sur elle. Et pourtant, elle n'avait rien fait pour en arriver là, lui non plus d'ailleurs.

Les choses s'étaient faites comme ça, sans que personne ne cherche quoi que ce soit. C'était juste insensé, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot.

Mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance. Et ce jour-là lui montra qu'elle avait raison.

Oh, avec quelle nonchalance il avait dit à Sasuke de l'éliminer puisqu'elle ne servait plus à rien. Elle avait déjà était si blessée, autant physiquement que moralement quand Sasuke l'avait trahie.

Trahie ? Mais il ne l'avait même pas trahie. Elle savait depuis le début qu'elle n'était qu'un objet pour lui, un outil qui lui servirait à accomplir sa vengeance. Et une fois cette vengeance accomplie, il était parti en quête d'une autre vengeance. C'était un cycle sans fin. Il avait décidé cette fois de s'attaquer au monde shinobi tout entier. C'était une folie, elle le savait, quelque chose d'irréalisable. Mais Sasuke n'en avait cure, plongé des pieds à la tête dans sa haine. Elle savait que c'était lui qui encourageait ce sentiment. Il manipulait Sasuke comme une marionnette, et lui se laissait faire sans même en avoir conscience. Elle avait beau le soutenir et lui laisser penser qu'il menait le jeu, elle savait pertinemment qu'il n'en était rien. Ce n'était qu'un jouet pour lui, comme elle, comme tout le monde. Sasuke servait ses intérêts, à lui. Et quand il ne lui servirait plus, il le jetterait, comme il avait fait avec elle.

Enfin, elle avait quand même eu de la chance dans son malheur. Elle avait côtoyé les plus vils hommes du monde, et elle côtoyait maintenant des gens biens. Les gens de Konoha étaient étranges, vraiment étranges. Ils avaient été si gentils avec elle, même cet homme aux cicatrices, cet homme qui l'avait interrogée. Il était vraiment intimidant, celui-là. Mais il ne lui avait pas fait si peur que ça, elle avait vu pire. Orochimaru, d'abord, et puis Sasuke, et lui aussi. Lui surtout. Personne ne pouvait rivaliser avec lui en matière de terreur.

Mais finalement, elle avait coopéré, et elle n'avait pas eu de problèmes. Elle était stupéfaite de la sollicitude qu'elle recevait. La fille aux cheveux roses, qui l'avait soignée, ce ninja, son maître, qui l'avait ramené avec eux. Ce blondinet, le réceptacle de Kyubi, si gentil et si chaleureux…Elle n'avait plus connu ça depuis longtemps.

Mais malgré tout ça, elle ressentait un manque affreux, un vide au niveau du cœur. Malgré la gentillesse des gens de Konoha, il lui manquait quand même quelque chose.

Quelqu'un, plutôt.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi c'était lui qui lui manquait, et pas Sasuke. C'était incroyable quand même. Pourquoi s'était-elle attachée à lui ainsi ? Il n'y avait pas pire choix. Le cœur était vraiment étrange.

Elle savait qu'il avait déclenché la nouvelle guerre ninjas. En ce moment même se créait l'Alliance Shinobis, destinée à lutter contre lui. Ils allaient gagner, il le fallait, il en allait de l'avenir de tous. Et pourtant, pourtant…

Tout au fond d'elle, elle espérait qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Elle savait que tout finirait avec sa mort, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à cette idée. Elle ne supporterait pas un monde sans lui. Sa vie sans lui n'aurait plus de saveur. Même si elle savait n'être rien pour lui, ne pas avoir d'existence à ses yeux, elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il était son obsession, la raison pour laquelle elle vivait. Plus rien d'autre que lui n'avait d'importance. Même si c'était mal, elle préférerait que tous meurent, et que lui reste. C'était son seul souhait, un souhait égoïste, et irréalisable, mais elle avait beau lutter contre cette pensée, elle revenait toujours sournoisement hanter son esprit.

Pourvu qu'il ne lui arrive rien…

Si jamais il s'avérait qu'il échoue, qu'il tombe lors de cette guerre, il ne lui resterait qu'une seule chose à faire, le suivre.

Elle n'hésiterait pas, l'idée de vivre dans un monde libre et en paix sans lui, c'était intolérable. Elle savait que ce choix la condamnait à coup sûr. Jamais l'Alliance Shinobi ne perdrait, ce n'était pas envisageable.

Elle ferma les yeux pour dormir un peu. Il arriverait bientôt le temps où elle devrait les fermer pour l'éternité. Pour lui et juste pour lui.

Finalement, elle attendait ce moment avec une certaine impatience. Dans l'au-delà, s'il existait, elle le retrouverait et elle ne le lâcherait plus. Il serait forcé de reconnaître son existence.

Elle sourit en s'enfonçant dans les bras de Morphée. Bientôt…


End file.
